


Flowing, Drowning, Melting

by haptic



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, poolboy!AU, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haptic/pseuds/haptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla works for her mother at the family business, Karnstein Pools. She gets a last minute appointment and meets a very mischievous someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appointment

It was a sweltering summer day as Carmilla lugged equipment and supplies from the warehouse into the small, white company truck. Hauling the seemingly endless buckets of tablets, bottles of Chlorine, shock treatments, and new test kits proved to be the worst thing she’d done this month. The workers offered to lend their hand but they were busy maneuvering the forklift haphazardly across the warehouse floor, and they needed all the focus and hands they could get for that. She had been gathering her monthly amount of supplies here for just short of a year, and they seemed just as unorganized and reckless as when she first came. The floor manager and co-founder was the most competent person there, but he was annoyingly kind as he insisted on helping her.

“No, seriously, it’s okay, I’m almost done.” she managed to grunt in his direction as she hoisted a large box into the truck bed and finally, finally, slammed the tailgate closed. Slapping it lightly twice for good measure, she turned to the manager.

He looked to be in his early-forties, always scruffy, as if she only saw him the day before he shaved, and always wearing greasy blue overalls with his nametag embroidered on. 

“What’s the damage, Al?” she asked him, dusting her hands off and going to her truck for the inventory records.

“Well, you guys ordered less this month than usual, about five things less of the algae control and four things less of the tabs. I’ll cut you some slack and charge you only…let’s see, $753?”

He posed it as a question and she scratched her head as she shook it lightly and scoffed.

“Al, that’s fifty off. You can’t keep doing this.” she scolded. He fumbled with his words for a second but regained posture.

“I know, kid, but your ma has always been so kind to me, even when she was refusin’ to do business here due to, what’d she call it? Oh, yeah, ‘unethical business practice’.” He was staring past her now, thinking hard about that conversation probably.

Carmilla wrote the check and placed it in his hands. It was for the whole $803. He looked down at it, saw the numbers and motioned to reject it, but Carmilla had already loaded herself into her truck. She waved as she turned the engine over and shifted gears.

“See you later, Al!” she shouted out the open window as she slowly drove off through the warehouse parking lot.

It was a thirty minute drive back to Karnstein Pools business front. It was in the center of town, only a block away from City Hall. As Carmilla drove on the flat, winding highway that separated her hometown of Silas and the neighboring town of Tarsus where the supply warehouse operated, she turned on some music to fill the air instead of just the wind flying past the open window.

She thought back to what Al had said about Maman. She knew Maman hadn’t helped him out of kindness, but simply because she knew they could get the best deal off of him. And in order to do that, he had to stay open. She had lent him a small loan to stay above water but she had charged him interest and made him sign a contract. If Maman was anything, she was versed in law and business. But it did help him and his company, and now he’s no longer indebted to her. At least not financially.

Suddenly, it seemed, Carmilla was pulling up to the building, parking around back and hopping out. When she first began working here for Maman at sixteen, she had been self-conscious about driving around with the decal of her mother’s failing business plastered on the truck doors. She was young and couldn’t quite make heads or tails of the issue but Maman’s once flourishing pool service business was tanking and she had to fire nearing all of her employees. Except William, her older brother. He had basically been Maman’s business partner up until the economy crashed and the housing bubble burst. He stuck around just long enough to take Carmilla to work with him and teach her all she needed to know to take his place.

William had never been around much when Carmilla was growing up because he mainly lived with his father. The most time she had ever spent with her brother, who was six years her senior, was during these lessons. She didn’t want to admit it but she cherished those times. She hasn’t seen him since.

“Mircalla, you’re late.” Maman said completely nonchalantly, yet years of working for her and being her ne’er-do-well daughter had told Carmilla that that meant no good.

“Sorry, Maman, Albert always talks my ear off.” She apologized sincerely.

“Don’t let it happen again. That man is nothing but inept. Either way, you’re going to be late for an appointment.” 

This took Carmilla by surprise, she knew her schedule had been clear all day. That’s why she had chosen to go to Tarsus today. With furrowed eyebrows, she began rambling, “I thought I was clear today? Did I get my schedule wrong? Is it the Laurens? I thought they were next we-”

Maman cut her off, “No, Mircalla. For heaven’s sake, this is a new customer. Hollis is their name. They, annoyingly, made an appointment last minute. And you and I both know we can’t have them going to Levy’s Services. One can never afford to lose a customer to a multi-franchised company. They never return, no one seems to care about local companies anymore.”

Hollis. That name sounded so familiar to Carmilla but she couldn’t place it. It was a small town so it wasn’t surprising, only a little frustrating.

“What time is the appointment?” Carmilla interjected.

“It was at one,” her mother scoffs, “I tried calling you.”

Carmilla looked at her watch, and the digital analog screen displayed it was now 1:10pm. She groaned loudly, only to have Maman chide her for complaining and push her back out the door. She never even got to unload the truck. No time now, she thought. She was already late.

The house wasn’t too difficult to find. It was in the better area of town, next to all the new things. The new schools, the new outlets, the new restaurants. Nothing was worn down here, it seemed. Even the streets looked newly paved and glimmered mockingly as Carmilla mentally contrasted this with her own apartment. Letting out a sigh, she turned the next street over and at the end of the cul-de-sac was the home with the address 1698 Sheridan Lane.

It was a bright two-story craftsman styled home, with a gentle blue color and white trimming. There were bird baths and humming bird feeders amongst the various blooming flowers and bushes. Around the left side of the house was fencing and a gate door, so Carmilla parked closest to it.

It was now 1:23 and she had no time to admire it longer so she hopped out of the truck and walked up the steps to the door.

She rang the doorbell and waited. No one came. Then she knocked, thinking maybe the doorbell wasn’t functional which didn’t make sense because everything seemed so _new_. Still, nothing. She was starting to get irritated and began to turn back to the truck when she heard the sound of music coming from the second floor. Loud music. Even worse, loud _pop_ music. Clearly whoever was inside couldn’t hear over their blasting music.

Carmilla backed up off the steps of the doorway and peered up at the second floor, curious to see if she could see anyone and get their attention. As she backed up, she saw a window with light pink curtains pushed aside. It was daytime but she could clearly see that the ceiling fan light was on. She briefly thought this was creepy, staring into a customer’s window. That was until she saw two figures, two girls, in a tight embrace. Then she knew this was creepy.

She kept staring, because creepiness be damned, she was here for a job. The two got closer to the window, one had their back turned towards it and the other was facing the window. The one facing the window was a rather tall redhead and as she leaned down to seemingly kiss the other’s shoulder, she locked eyes with Carmilla. Carmilla, who was staring unabashedly back. Suddenly, both figures disappeared.

“Fuck” Carmilla muttered as she walked back up the steps to try ringing the doorbell again. She noticed the music was gone. The silence was almost painful. It was already awkward and she wasn’t even face to face with the people she just peeped on.

Then, the door swung open and she was.

In front of her stood a girl younger than herself, maybe eighteen, with golden flowing hair and rosy red cheeks. She stared into the girl’s soft brown eyes for a second too long and then her eyes travelled downward. This girl was only wearing a large T-shirt that covered maybe three inches of her upper thigh. Carmilla could even make out the slight curve of her bare breasts as the shirt clung loosely to her curves. As quickly as Carmilla’s eyes had traveled down, they snapped back up. Willing herself to remember her professionalism. She has seen plenty of scantily clad customers before, why was this girl any different?

“Can I help you?” the younger girl asked, half with curiosity and half with what seemed to be anger. Her voice danced on Carmilla’s ear drums, and she forgot how to create words and push them through her vocal cords for a split second.

“Yeah. Uh, hi. I’m here to clean your pool.” She fumbled out. The younger girl crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly as if she hadn’t said something correctly.

“Um,” Carmilla continued after composing herself more thoroughly and putting on her customer voice, “My name is Carmilla and I’m with Karnstein Pools. I had an appointment with you at one but due to a mix-up, I’m late. I’m truly sorry for being late. You must be Mrs. Hollis?”

She seems to be taken aback by that and Carmilla thinks maybe she’s put her foot in her mouth like usual.

“No, I’m Miss Hollis, my dad must have told you to come. He never lets me do anything.” She sounds annoyed and honestly, a little bratty. After a few beats of silence, Carmilla speaks up again.

“Is he home? I’m very sorry I’m late so I’d like to begin work.”

“No, he’s gone all day. He didn’t even tell me you were coming. Stay out here for a second, I’ll call him. Don’t leave.”

That last part feels like a plea more than a command but maybe she’s just imagining things. And maybe she’s imagining things when the girl shuts the door in her face and she sees her eyes trail all over Carmilla before the latch clicks. She stands there dumbly, waiting for her. She can hear her talking on the phone, her voice annoyed and then doting. She hears her say ‘Daddy’ and it stirs something in her. Then she hears an ‘I love you’ closer to the door and then silence. The door opens again and now she has shoes on but still no pants. It is her house after all.

Next, she’s walking out the front door with a key in her hand, closing the front door behind herself. She guides Carmilla over towards the gate she saw earlier. Carmilla trails behind her and as much as she’d like to be able to resist looking down as her long shirt glides over her ass, she can’t. The girl’s voice breaks her out of the trance.

“He doesn’t think I can clean the pool. Thinks I shouldn’t deal with chemicals because I’m a girl. Do you ever get that?” Now she’s turning towards Carmilla, watching her curiously as she opens the gate to reveal the backyard.

Carmilla steps past the threshold and stands in front of the girl. She realizes she’s…nervous?

“I used to a lot when I was younger. Now everyone seems to know me.” she answers honestly. It used to be hard for people to take her seriously until they witnessed her knowledge and skill. No one could clean a pool better than Carmilla, she liked to think.

“I don’t know you. Anyway, this is the pool. I’ll be inside if you need anything.” The girl says while gesturing towards a murky, green lap pool that only seemed to take up a quarter of the massive backyard. Carmilla had rarely seen a lap pool this large in someone’s backyard. Surveying the backyard a bit more, she notices something odd.

“Hey, is that a hot tub? Is something wrong with it?” she asks this because the in-ground tub has a cover on it. The cover seems to have not been disturbed for a very long time, as dirt and spider webs have taken it over.

The girl glances over as if she herself has forgotten that the backyard even had a hot tub.

“Yeah, but it’s broken. Broke a while ago.” The girl tells her, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?” Carmilla asks, always ready for a challenge and a few extra bucks.

“No, and we don’t want it fixed. Even if it used to be my favorite thing…” the girl trails off.

A moment of confused silence hushes over them, as they both continue looking at the abandoned hot tub.

“I’d better get to work then, I’m losing daylight.” Carmilla’s words seem to snap the girl out of her own thoughts.

“Yeah, you better. I’ll be inside like I said,” she begins to leave, “Oh! My name is Laura. Just in case you were wondering. Carmilla, right?”

The girl, Laura, smiles kindly towards her. Carmilla’s heart tugged inside her. It’s the first time she’s seen this girl smile. It knocks the breath right out of her.

“Yeah.” She manages to reply but her voice is a little too hoarse and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Laura’s eyebrow raises in interest.

“Cool.” Laura states simply and turns on the balls of her feet joyfully back towards the gate and presumably back in the house through the front door.

Carmilla takes a breath to steady her heart rate. She then gets to work. She tests the pool’s pH level, alkalinity, calcium levels and metal concentration. She knew by the green tint that the pool needs a shock and some heavy duty chlorine treatment. She also knew by the excessive amounts of grime, leaves and bugs on the surface and settled at the bottom that this was going to be a long job. And a long job it proved to be.

She got to work right away, her mind slowly drifting from the task at hand to the girl. Laura. Laura in her long shirt, Laura without a bra on, Laura’s ass as she walked…Laura Hollis. And then it hit her.

Laura Hollis was the daughter of Sheriff Hollis. This was the Sheriff’s house and that cute girl she’s perving on was his daughter! The realization made her stop vacuuming the pool for a moment and she became aware once more of the loud pop music blaring from inside the house.

“Great, I get to listen to that this whole time.” She muttered to herself.

The house had a large sliding glass door to the backyard, as well as several large windows that looked out from the kitchen and living room. All the blinds on the windows and doors were wide open. Carmilla noticed a body moving inside beyond the glass, haloed by the light of what could only be an open refrigerator.

The body bent over to reach for something on the bottom of the fridge and there were two things Carmilla was sure of. One, that the body was Laura’s. And two, that she was a bigger pervert than she thought. She chastised herself for lacking decency towards a customer but she felt physically unable to pull her eyes away from Laura’s ass as it bent over.

She continued once more to her job, glancing over every once in a while to look through the window, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She had the great idea to put sunglasses on but sadly, in her hurry to leave the shop, she left them on the reception desk.

She severely regrets that blunder as the tall redhead girl she locked eyes with earlier strides into the kitchen wearing less clothing than Laura, a feat she thought impossible without simply being completely naked.

Carmilla tried to ignore them now but they’re making it horribly difficult. They’re inside talking, touching and drinking juice while she’s out in the heat sweating and feeling like the biggest peeping tom ever. She almost feels bad, but just as she’s about to avert her eyes indefinitely, Laura locks eyes with her. A devilish grin grows across the younger girl’s face. Carmilla’s heart feels like it’s running a marathon and she continues to put on the act of working but she’s paying little attention to the pool or the vacuum.

Laura keeps eye contact with Carmilla for so long, the redhead turns to look at what she’s staring at. Now, they’re both looking at Carmilla and Carmilla can’t breathe. The redhead is the first to look away and she stares at Laura who’s staring at Carmilla. The tall redhead says something and Laura pulls her gaze away from Carmilla and back to the girl. They seem to talk for a few seconds, getting ever closer until their chests are touching and the redhead is trapped between the counter and Laura. Carmilla can’t believe what she’s seeing.

The Sheriff’s daughter is grinding into a girl in their kitchen while she watches. The entire scene feels unreal to Carmilla and she nearly pinches herself to check if this is all truly happening.  
  
But as she hears moans over the incessantly loud music, she suddenly feels grounded and more alive than ever. As the scene unravels in front of her eyes, she can tell the redhead is unraveling too. Carmilla continues to clean the pool all the while, jealousy leaking into her arousal. She begins to wonder how Laura’s fingers would feel inside of her, how Laura’s body would feel pressed against her and how Laura's mouth would feel as she licked, sucked and bit all of her. She becomes envious of the redhead and as her moans echo in Carmilla’s head, Carmilla begins to hurry with her job. She doesn’t want to continue being in this situation. It’s too frustrating in more than one way.

She risks one last glance through the glass and she’s met with the sight of the redhead on the counter, head back, full of Laura who’s leaning over her and pounding into her recklessly. Laura’s eyes are staring straight at Carmilla, a panting grin plastered on her cute face. She knows Carmilla likes this. She knows.

Carmilla dumps the last bit of Chlorine into the pool carelessly and begins to quickly gather her things to leave. She exits the backyard not daring to look back through the window.

“Fuck me,” she groans.

She sits in her truck for a moment. She knows she has to go collect the payment or at the very least discuss the payment with the customer but her cheeks are flaming hot and she’s so incredibly wet.

Carmilla waits ten minutes. She reasons that it’s enough time for them to clean up. Plus, she’s managed to reel in her emotions and be professional. It’s now or never, she thinks.

Walking back up to the door, she trips lightly on the steps but manages to not fall. She’s unbalanced, when is she ever unbalanced? Carmilla thinks this is absurd. This entire situation is ridiculous.

She rings the doorbell and waits. The music is gone.

She hears bare feet padding against wooden flooring and then the latch moves. She braces herself for awkward. But the door swings open and she melts. She’s melting for Laura Hollis, who has the most beautiful post-sex glow Carmilla has ever seen. She pushes it aside.

“Yes?” Laura drawls out, sex and curiosity lacing her voice. She has one hand above her resting on the door frame and the other on her jotted out hip.

“How would you like to pay?” Carmilla asks, like she asks all her customers, not just the ones she sees having sex.

Laura is amused and laughs a little.

“In cash, how much do you charge?” she simply states, with no seductive tone evident.

“Um…” Carmilla looks down at her chart and doesn’t look back up when she continues, “it’ll be $50 for the routine cleaning and $85 for the chemicals I had to use. Putting you at only $135 for today.”

She hears Laura root around for her money but doesn’t glance up as she intensely fills out the receipt for Laura Hollis at 1698 Sheridan Lane on June 23rd at 1 pm and services including and chemicals used were-

Then a hand is stilling Carmilla’s, stopping her from writing. The touch sends electricity through them both, and as Laura’s thumb grazes over her hand, Carmilla looks up. Laura is close. She’s also holding cash in her other hand.

“Here you go.” She says as she releases Carmilla’s hand and plants the money in her palm. Carmilla rips off Laura’s receipt portion and hands it to her in exchange.

“Here’s your receipt. Call us again if you need anything else.” Carmilla mutters, her eyes on Laura now.

“Ditto.” Laura says, confusing Carmilla, but before she can question it Laura is winking at her and shutting the front door.

Carmilla looks down into her palm. There, two hundred dollar bills are laid along with a note written in cursive that reads:

_The rest is your tip. I hope you liked the show, cutie._

_Call me._

_♡ Laura_

Under that is a phone number. Laura Hollis’s phone number. Carmilla slowly turns and goes to her truck. After reading the note four times over and being braindead for a solid 3 minutes, she finally gets sense enough to start the truck engine and drive off.

Carmilla Karnstein of Karnstein Pools officially has a cliché Poolboy story to tell LaF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. This is my first fanfiction ever and I'm open to all constructive criticism you can throw my way. I plan to continue this and have more top!Laura because that's the best Laura.


	2. Inebriated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla recounts the tale of the infamous pool cleaning to LaFontaine.

“So she totally banged her girlfriend in front of you?”

Carmilla barely registers the question directed towards her over the sound of bar chatter and multiple television screens, all annoyingly displaying sports channels.

She’s sitting on a high barstool and her best friend is sitting next to her. LaFontaine had just gotten out of their late Biology 4C laboratory and desperately wanted Carmilla to come with them to the bar and shoot the shit for a while to get antigens, enzymes and genomes off their mind. They were dressed in a black and white ensemble, composed of a white button-up, black slacks and black suspenders. Carmilla never knew why Laf insisted they go to this particular bar or why they always seemed so nicely dressed.

Before Carmilla could answer LaFontaine’s question, the realization hit her. Like most things do when they’re completely obvious.

“What can I get started for you two?”

Turning away from her friend to the bartender, she’s greeted with a gentle smile and a head of curly, red hair. The woman’s hands are drying off a freshly washed glass as she speaks. Duh, she thought, this was the reason Laf practically drags her here every weekend. She doesn’t understand how it took her so long to notice as her best friend goes starry-eyed over this particular bartender. Thinking back, she can remember times where a look of disappointment crossed Laf’s face as they entered the bar, possibly noticing the red haired girl’s absence. Carmilla rolls her eyes slightly but it goes unseen as it suddenly feels like a sappy romcom moment.

“The usual?” the woman says, eyes frozen on Laf, whose eyes are transfixed on the woman’s locks of hair and tender demeanor. They regain speaking abilities after a second, thankfully.

“Yeah, I’ll have my usual, Perr, but I don’t know about Carm here.” Their voice is just a little too shaky but if Perry notices, she hides it very well as she scribbles down the order quickly on her notepad that has now replaced the glass. She turns to the Carm in question.

“I’m driving tonight so can I get a Virgin Mary?” she orders, wishing it wasn’t her truck they took here and it wasn’t her job to be responsible. She thought she deserved to let loose a little after everything that happened three days ago, she had been so high-strung since.

Perry quickly jots down her order, and puts the notepad and pen back into her apron pocket. She announces that their drinks will be right up and she turns to begin making them.

“Like I was saying, dude, she literally had sex with her girlfriend in front of you? And she knew you were watching? Were you _watching_ watching?” There was a jokingly judgmental accusation apparent in their tone as their face conveyed all their thoughts. They thought it was the most hilarious situation and Carmilla nearly agreed. It was so ridiculous. Ridiculously hot.

“I wasn’t trying to watch, but she was looking me dead in the eyes each time I looked over. I couldn’t not stare!” Carmilla speaks just loud enough for Laf to hear over the bar noise but not loud enough for other patrons or the bartenders to hear. With every moment they discussed it, the more details she begins to remember. Laura’s golden hair falling over her face and moving back and forth as she pushed into the redhead. Laura’s chest heaving up and down, Laura’s torso bent over the panting girl, Laura’s large shirt collar dipping downward so Carmilla could see down her chest. Laura’s hands roaming over the redhead’s skin, her nails scrapping lightly down it, probably eliciting a series of moans from the redhead’s mouth.

“And then she paid me, gave me a sixty-five dollar tip and a note with her phone number.” Carmilla continued.

“Holy shit, that girl’s got game and cash, what’d the note say? Was it just the number?” Laf was now so completely engrossed in the conversation and the story that they didn’t see Perry set down their drinks and shuffle back off to attend to other customers.

Carmilla was just about to recite the note verbatim since she had basically memorized it from the many times she read it and reread it and read it again. Then she remembered she had been carrying it around in her wallet. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her leather bi-fold wallet. She pulled the folded note out from the bill section and handed it to LaFontaine, who gave her an incredulous look as they took it.

Opening it up and reading it, they pause.

“Dude, where’d you say she lived?” they’re looking at her now and Carmilla’s not sure what’s wrong so she takes a sip of her drink then answers.

“It was like Shirden Drive or…uh, Sheridan Cou-“

“Sheridan Lane,” Laf interrupts, “as in, Sheridan Lane, the street the Sheriff lives on? As in Sheriff Hollis with the high school daughter named Laura Hollis?” In this small town, it was a wonder Carmilla didn’t already know this factoid.

High school? Carmilla feels strange panic rise up within her. No, Laura couldn’t be in high school, that’s stupid.  

“High school?” she staggered out. LaFontaine was halfway through with their drink so they were getting more and more talkative as the alcohol reached their bloodstream.

“Yeah, Laura Hollis is an eighteen year old high schooler. Or at least was a few months ago, she was in the paper. She got student of the month. Her dad wrote a column on how proud he was of his little girl. If you want, I can show it to you, I keep all my old newspapers for kindling for when I go camping with JP. I have them sorted by month too so if I can remember what month she got the award, it’ll be super easy to find.”

“Holy shit, Laf.” Carmilla cuts in, stopping the flow of words spilling from Laf’s mouth.

“What?” they reply dumbly, as if they didn’t just tell her crushing news.

“I watched a high schooler have sex. I can’t believe this.” She muttered out from behind her hands which covered her red face now. She felt Laf’s hand reach out and touch her shoulder.

“Hey, man-“

“High schoolers graduated a few weeks ago,” A voice suddenly cuts Laf off from the obvious barrage of words that were soon to come. Looking up, Carmilla saw Perry leaning on the bar looking at them amused, “couldn’t help but overhear. Seniors graduated on the 6th, my younger brother just graduated. She’s not a high schooler.”

She looked apologetic for butting in at first but the relief on Carmilla’s face told her without words that she was more than welcome to have.

“Oh, you’re so right, Perr! See, Carm, don’t worry!” the alcohol was now pinking Laf’s cheeks. It was that or the bartender stood in front of them just beyond the barrier of the counter. Carmilla couldn’t tell anymore.

“Regardless, she’s the Sheriff’s daughter, you should stay away from her.” Perry commanded, her voice raising an octave, hoping to convince with a voice of sincerity. She no longer had an amused grin.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Carmilla asks, her interest fueled more than extinguished. Perry leaned back off the counter and crossed her arms.

“Sheriff Hollis is a good man but he’s very protective of her. Don’t go rooting around in business you’re not involved in. It’s a bad idea with the Sheriff’s daughter.” Carmilla now felt like she was being lectured and she’s had enough of that in her life with Maman. She wanted the conversation to drop.

Thankfully, LaFontaine caught Perry’s attention by asking for a refill ever so sickingly sweetly. Perry returned and handed it to them but didn’t leave. Soon, they were talking about their clothes and how Perry’s night was going and how nice her hair looked in that style and how busy the bar wasn’t. Carmilla slowly grabbed Laura’s note off the counter and placed it back into her wallet. The two lovebirds were oblivious to this.

The night went on like that for an hour more. Laf went through three drinks and Carmilla was still nursing her one Virgin Mary. As patrons started dripping out of the building, Carmilla knew it was time for her and Laf to bid adieu to Perry. Carmilla assured Laf that this wouldn’t be the last time they’d see Perry and to just come on already.

They had made it out the door into the cool night, Laf leaning on Carmilla who had her arm supporting their waist. As the pair made their way towards the truck, Carmilla was reminded of how the two met.

Carmilla had taken a work-study job at the college’s library. One lazy day where if felt as if she had spent the best half of the day entrenched in silence, having barely spoken a word, she was dusting the shelves on the top floor when she turned a corner sharply. Not expecting anyone, she ran full pace into the small ginger. LaFontaine grabbed ahold of the front of Carmilla’s faux leather jacket and managed to not fall. Carmilla expected a bitter retort, an angry lash out, for not watching where she was going, but all Laf did was laugh. And smile. And apologize. That was new to Carmilla.

The rest is history. They began seeing each other more often in the library, they became close friends and Carmilla even took an intro Biology class with LaFontaine(who was past the level of the course) just to spend time with them. LaFontaine was Carmilla’s first close friend, and has been since.

Smiling at the memory, she opened the passenger door and helped Laf in, who insisted they didn’t need help. Carmilla shut the door and walked around the back of the truck to get to the driver’s side.

As she rounded the bend to the back of the truck bed, she heard what could only be explained as a gaggle of girls too excited to be out. Their laughs and giggles and high-pitched voices pierced the chill summer air. Carmilla looked for the source noncommittally, and then in the parking lot, climbing out of the passenger door of a low-sitting red sports car, was the eighteen year old Sheriff’s daughter she shouldn’t get involved with.

Laura didn’t notice her at first but as Laura strode over to the group of girls converging in a huddle in the half empty parking lot, that became only a wish Carmilla had and not the reality. It was admittedly hard to ignore someone like Carmilla, dressed in her black jeans and leather jacket standing out against the backdrop of the white truck paint.

Laura stared back pointedly at Carmilla, with a look of curious perplexion. Carmilla stood still like a deer in headlights until Laura smirked at her the same wicked smirk as that faithful day. In that moment, Carmilla took in all that Laura was wearing. All of the short black dress and black modest heels. That was all. Even without the help of sunlight, Carmilla could trace down Laura’s body and see every curve and length that the dress wrapped around.

Carmilla heard Laf say something from in the truck, probably along the lines of ‘where are you, Carm’ and ‘are you dead’.

As Carmilla soaked in the view of Laura, Laura raised her hand to her face, her thumb and pinky extended in the shape of a telephone. She put it by her ear and her beautiful lips covered in just the right shade of red mouthed the words ‘Call me’. With yet another frustratingly confident wink, Laura was within the group of girls and they were all heading into the club across the street from the sports bar.

Carmilla now fumbled back towards the driver’s side of the truck, her cheeks flaring and her heart pounding. What was it about this girl that got her so worked up? It’s not like she’s never been hit on before nor is she inexperienced. This girl seemed to spark a current in her bloodstream, and as it flowed throughout her, it captured every sense she had.

Laf didn’t ask where she was, they just muttered happily, “Glad you’re not dead. I thought you were a goner for sure this time.”

Carmilla drove Laf to their home, a three bedroom house where she had three roommates. They hated going there when they were drunk and it was late and they were lonely. They begged Carmilla to let them crash at her apartment even as she parked right outside of the front entryway. Carmilla couldn’t say no to them as their pink cheeks and infectious smile looked at her.

“Alright, but you get the couch, I won’t have a repeat of last time. Waking up with your feet in my face isn’t enjoyable.” Carmilla scolded.

“Hey, how do you think I felt? Yours are worse than you think!” they bickered back.

Soon Laf was on the couch under several blankets and Carm was on the floor in front of them and the couch flipping through television channels.

“…hey, Carm?” Laf surprised Carmilla with this, she thought they were already out.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think I stand a chance with Perr? I like her a lot.” They asked this with a voice of insecurity Carmilla could trace back to several stories they’ve told her over the years.

“LaFontaine, do you even see with those eyes? That girl is all goo-goo eyed for you.” she stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world because, to her, it was. Anyone could see right through them both.

“I hope you’re right…and hey, Carm, don’t listen to her. You totally have the hots for the Forbidden Sheriff’s Daughter and she totally has the hots for the Shy Poolgirl.” They chuckled lightly and whatever it was that was flowing before, was turning into rapids.

Carmilla looked at the crumbled note again that night and punched in the phone number. Her finger hovered over the call button for several minutes before the pounding of her heart in her ears made it unbearable. For ease, she reasoned, she logged the number into her contacts. The contact name was simply Laura. No nonsense, nothing special.

Defeated by the past few days, she fell asleep quickly on her bed. The flow lived on in her dreams. She envisioned clear waters and lips and Laura and Laura’s lips. Then cascades and waterfalls and Laura’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, this chapter is shorter than the last, sorry. I can't wait to dive into the guts of this story. But, patience is a virtue.


	3. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemonade and Laura.

“Why didn’t you call?”

Laura’s stood in front of Carmilla, looking at the older girl like a hurt puppy but Carmilla could tell it came from a playful place, not a sad one. Her bottom lip is pushed out just slightly. Not able to breathe or function, Carmilla tries to remember how she allowed herself to wind up in such a compromising situation. Again.

It had been Monday morning. The weekend had been incredibly cruel to Carmilla, nothing had seemed to go right. She didn’t work weekends, that was covered by the other two employees, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have work to do. She spent the better half of the weekend cleaning and reorganizing her apartment because gods knew it needed it. She had let it go untidied for too long. It had begun to weight on her, adding onto the pressure of whatever it was you could call her predicament.

Dishes had piled up, hardly a clean spoon was to be found in the entire place, and Carmilla was reaching into the murky, soapy water, then a sharp blade touched her skin. In a moment of complete stupidity, she yanked her hand out. A large gash had been carved into her palm, trailing from the bottom to the base of her ring finger. Blood poured out of the soap-bubble covered wound.

Carmilla had sworn and went to begin rinsing it out when she began feeling like the earth was moving strangely. The ground was suddenly very close and then the world was black.

She woke up moments after, cursing her weak stomach for gore and then cursing her traitorous wound for the copious amounts of blood that was now setting into the kitchen mat. She cleaned the wound, wrapped it and threw the rug out. She chalked the incidence up to poor judgment but slowly it became evident that the world was out to get her.

Later that day, she had reached to change a lightbulb out of the ceiling fan socket, balancing expertly on a step-stool, when the stool slipped out from under her for no apparent reason. Catching herself, she failed to catch the lightbulb as it shattered on the wood floor. She was finding shards of glass in her feet all weekend long.

To get away from it, she decided she needed an outing, some fresh air. She drove down to her favorite coffee shop but they were closed for maintenance. She needed some groceries so she drove to the store, but they didn’t have her brand of soymilk. Someone cut her off on her way home. She caught all the red lights.

Then her apartment key wasn’t cooperating, catching in the lock pins and as she forced it harder to turn, it shockingly broke in two. Half was still stuck in the lock and the other half was in her hand.

She immediately fell to the ground. It had been a long couple of days. She didn’t cry, just contemplated life and what she did to deserve this treatment. After a few words with her landlord, she was back in her apartment. She didn’t attempt tasks for the rest of the day, her aching palm a reminder of the consequences.

Then Monday came and everything was okay. She caught all the green lights on the way to work, someone let her in when she was merging lanes, her favorite song was playing on the radio. Her wound had even healed up very well, no longer requiring a bandage. Things were looking up it seemed.

But as she sat in the office, organizing and filing receipts and expense reports, a call came through the business line. Maman picked it up, her voice authoritative and certain.

“Karnstein Pools, Lilita here, how can I help you?” Carmilla listened casually as her mother spoke to the person on the other side of the line.

“Yes, of course, we’re very glad you were happy with our work, Mr. Hollis.” With that, Carmilla perked up and her eyebrows shot up, yet she kept her eyes on her current chore. She heard Maman typing into the database, obviously getting ready to set an appointment. Carmilla’s blood felt in limbo between frozen and racing, her mind not telling it which to pick just yet.

“We can set you up for as frequent of cleanings as you’d like. Weekly, bi-weekly, monthly. Whatever you prefer, Mr. Hollis.” Maman’s hands were clicking on the keyboard in front of her.

Carmilla finally looked up just as Maman was setting the receiver down and clicking the speakerphone key.

 _“-weekly, I’ve never had a poolboy before, I always did it myself. Save a few, you know? But my back is just killing me lately.”_ A voice came through over the speaker, static making the man’s voice seem artificial.

“Of course, no need to force yourself to do it. I’ll set you up for bi-weekly visits then, Mr. Hollis. What day of the week would work best for you?”

Carmilla was now listening intently. Appointments were set up every other Tuesday at 1pm, starting tomorrow.

But now tomorrow was today and Carmilla was in the lion’s cage once more.

Laura chose the moment as Carmilla was rinsing the filter off to saunter out of the sliding glass doors. The same glass doors that had a very particular view the other week.

Carmilla had been on edge since getting there, it felt like she was looking over her shoulders every few seconds as if she was expecting some dire event. She reasoned with herself, Laura was just a girl and she just had a little crush. Moreover, she had a job and had to put aside her silly feelings to get it accomplished.

Regardless, she was more than a little relieved when it wasn’t Laura who answered the front door this time. Mr. Hollis had been rushing out the door proclaiming his lunch hour is over and dropping the gate key in Carmilla’s hand. She didn’t get a good look at him and she doesn’t think he got a good look at her either, his eyes stuck on his watch.

Hearing the door slid closed, she didn’t dare to look over, only focused on the water pushing debris off the paper filter element.

Only when Carmilla heard a soft-spoken voice, laced with feigned sadness, ask why she hadn’t called did she look up.

Across the poolscape, stood the eighteen-year-old with a pout on her face. She was wearing more clothing than the last time they met, Carmilla noted. She was adorned in short jean shorts and a simple t-shirt with horizontal red stripes. Her thumbs were in each side of her shorts pockets, and she was pressing down. This made the scene all the more convincing, as if Laura really was a little hurt.

“Did you lose my number?”

As if she could even if she tried, Carmilla thought. She had memorized each number that made it up in their exact sequence.

“No, I, uh, I just didn’t. Sorry, cupcake.” She spoke as if she didn’t have a better answer, as if there weren’t tons of reasons why Carmilla hadn’t had the guts to call up the younger girl she had seen having sex. The younger girl she couldn’t pull her eyes off of while she was having sex. Who her thoughts always flowed to in moments of monotony.

Carmilla walked over to the spigot and twisted it off. Laura was slowly walking around the pool towards where Carmilla was winding the hose back up.

“I made lemonade, do you want some?”

This took Carmilla by surprise. In the five years she’s been a pool cleaner, no one has offered her lemonade. No one clung to clichés that hard, right? Laura was proving her wrong.

“I’d love some.” She answered, because she really would love some lemonade, plus it was safe and not sexy and not totally making her feel like she was melting.

“Okay! I’ll go get you some. Be right back, don’t go anywhere.” Laura wagged her finger at her as she slipped back inside.

It wasn’t that hot today but Carmilla felt sweat beginning to form on her body. She tried to ignore the quick beats of her heart as she reinstalled the filter into its compartment. She managed to reattach the filter lid and turn the filter on, checking the pressure gauge to assure her that everything was just fine, before the door slid open yet again.

In Laura’s hands were two glasses of lemonade, condensation forming on the outside of the glasses already. Carmilla’s eyes honed on the glass in her right hand as a drop of condensation fell from the top of the lip to Laura’s finger, the water pooling there for a second before slipping over. It dripped down Laura’s hand and fell to the cement, evaporating quickly.

“Come and get it.” Laura teased, not walking any further past the shade that the roof’s overhang supplied. A smile was on her face. Carmilla thought it looked rather cute, thought Laura looked rather cute.

Carmilla chuckled lightly and began to walk over to Laura, each step feeling like she was diving deeper and deeper into crystal clear waters. Light was refracting around Laura more and more as she got closer, sparkling glitters shone in the air as rays of sunlight beat down. As soon as she took the step that crossed the threshold between the sunlight and the shade, the shimmers disappeared. In their place was a serene glow of cyan. Carmilla recognized it as the reflection of the sun off the clear pool.

Smiling at Laura who was still smiling at her, she took the glass of cool lemonade from Laura’s hand. Her fingers touched Laura’s for just a split second but it was enough to make her blood flow quicker through her body.

“Thank you.” She stated, simply. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the ice and cool liquid as it entered her mouth and welcomely assaulted her senses. When she opened them, Laura’s smile had turned into a soft smirk, the right side of her mouth upturned to reveal a hint of her white, sparkling teeth.

“You’re welcome, Carmilla.” Carmilla liked the way her name sounded coming out of Laura’s mouth. Exuding with sincerity and suggestiveness.

A comfortable silence overtook them. The clink of ice against glasses could be heard, along with tweeting birds and wind chimes.

“Why didn’t you call? I’m really curious. Maybe too curious.” Laura placed her glass down on the patio table and placed her hand on a chair to lean into. Her other hand tucked itself into her pocket.

“Well, I’ve been busy.” She swallowed, not knowing if this answer was enough for Laura. It wasn’t.

“Busy how?” Laura insisted, leaning forward, curiosity burning behind her eyes.

“With work and I go to school and my friend actually stayed over this weekend. It’s not like I purposefully didn’t call I just never found enough time.” She rambled, grimacing at her suave mannerisms or lack thereof.  

“You were too busy to think of me?” The words drawled out of Laura’s mouth and Carmilla’s attention was captured by the girl’s luscious lips, pink and plump and entirely too kissable. She shook her head in response to the question and the thoughts flying around in her head.

“No.” As this left Carmilla’s mouth, Laura pushed off of the chair.

“I knew it. I liked seeing you at the bar, I knew you hadn’t stopped thinking about me.” Laura was coming closer, Carmilla was dazed.

At this point Carmilla was at a moral standstill. Perry’s words echoed in her head and well as the conflicting encouragement she received from Laf. There in front of her stood a gorgeous young girl who seem transfixed on being the center of Carmilla’s attention. The same girl who was only eighteen, had barely finished high school and lived with her protective father.

Not knowing what to do and letting her mouth work faster than her brain, she spat out, “I heard you just graduated.”

Perplexed but not thrown off her game, Laura gave one small chuckle.

“Yes, I did. Since it seems to matter, how old are you?” As Laura asked this, she looked Carmilla up and down slowly. Grazing over her entire body, taking in her work attire and the small sweat pools on them. Laura liked seeing Carmilla like this.

“Oh, no! It doesn’t matter, at least not really. I mean, I’m 21.” She choked out, eyes downcast. Carmilla felt a little ashamed of admitting this fact as the younger girl so insistently flirted with her and how insistently she was loving every moment.

Laura couldn’t take it anymore. She physically couldn’t stand to be so far away from the older woman who she’s had eyes for since opening her front door to the offending voyeur.

Her arm outstretched and landed on the hand that Carmilla was holding her lemonade in still. As their skin touched, Laura pushed the hand towards the table to encourage Carmilla to place the drink down. Carmilla was more than eager to, it seemed.

She took a step closer, her eyes looking up into Carmilla’s. Laura guided her hand up Carmilla’s arm slowly, and she leaned in close enough until Carmilla could feel the girl’s breath tickling the side of her neck.

“I like older girls.” Laura whispered into Carmilla’s ear, eliciting a hitched breath from the dark-haired pool cleaner.

“Do you like younger girls?” She continued, knowing this was affecting Carmilla in just the way Laura wanted it to. Her hand was now moving over Carmilla’s shoulder, making its way towards the woman’s neck.

As her fingers went from the fabric of Carmilla’s shirt to the soft, taunt skin of her neck, Laura was encouraged even more by the broken moan that she heard.

Carmilla was drowning. Each touch sent her further into the depths. Her lungs were inoperable, oxygen felt so far away. The sounds of the outside world were drowned out by the rushing hum of the blood flowing through her ears. Like butterflies soaring to life inside her stomach, warmth flowed upwards from the bottom of her gut and engulfed her being. Everything was Laura and Laura was everything.

Perry’s words might as well have been directed at a wall because in this moment of truth, they didn’t even hold any weight. Not when Laura was so close and she was so, so turned on.

Carmilla turned her head towards Laura’s. Her next words came out as a whisper, their raggedness surprising her.

“I like _you_.”

Laura wasn’t expecting that. She was expecting something, just not that. It stirred something inside of her. Her face grew still and the smirk was wiped clean. Passion overtook all previous attempts of seduction.

With haste, she placed her hand on Carmilla’s cheek. She rubbed it softly, feeling the woman’s skin beneath her fingertips. Their faces were inches apart and their breaths were bouncing off of each other, lemonade overpowering both.

Carmilla smelled like lavender and books, underneath the sweat and chlorine.

Laura smelled like honeysuckle and freshly baked cookies.

Carmilla’s hand travelled on its own accord to rest on Laura’s hip, then she was pulling it towards her and Laura was closing the distance between them.

Their lips made contact. A gasp was heard but it’s origin couldn’t be traced as they melded together. Bodies flush, hands began to gain confidence.

Laura led. Laura always leads. Carmilla let her. Like Carmilla always does.

And it _worked_.

Laura was pushing Carmilla, leading her to the lounge chair not too far away. As soon as it touched Carmilla’s calf, she was pressured down onto it. Their lips fumbled for a moment and they both felt small smiles on the other’s mouth.

Then Laura was on top of Carmilla, straddling her lap. Her hands found hold in Carmilla’s locks of hair, grasping at the base. Laura could feel traces of sweat there between the strand but it only made her more excited. Laura had no qualms against sweat.

Carmilla’s hands made purchase on Laura’s hips, squeezing ever so slightly. She grasped at the jean material and pulled on the belt loops.

Laura was gyrating into Carmilla and Carmilla was panting and begging for air.

“Laura.”

It escaped out of Carmilla’s mouth, and as her cheeks flared from the internal burn, she realized how entirely fucked she was.

“Laura, I- “ She was captured in another kiss as Laura’s hips deliciously rolled into her yet again. Laura’s tongue begged her for entrance and Carmilla accepted its plea. Saliva became shared and limbs become entangled.

At once, without risking having to pause between words, Carmilla managed to get out, “I have work.”

Laura was on top of her, her weight pressed into all the right spots. Her chest so close to Carmilla, her skin so tantalizingly smooth against her.

Then Laura was no longer on her. Carmilla came up from the water she had been drowning in and welcomed the oxygen back into her.

Laura was looking down at her, her bottom lip captured between her teeth and her hands playing with her shirt hem. Carmilla stood to be level with her and Laura’s eyes followed her up.

They stood there a moment, basking in each other’s gaze. Then Laura smirked her devilish smirk and straightened up.

“Get back to work, Poolgirl.” She ordered, playfully chide and reprimanding. She turned on her heels and began walking away. Carmilla stood shell-shocked and didn’t even try to not stare as Laura’s ass in those tight jean shorts sauntered away from her.

Before opening the glass door, Laura turned back towards the girl she had knowingly left all hot and bothered. Her gaze gave away how turned on she was, even as she tried to suppress it.

“Call me this time.” Laura commanded. She didn’t offer any time for Carmilla to reply before she was entering the house and the door was shutting behind her.

Carmilla felt the warmth everywhere. It stuck with her as she finished her work at Laura’s, as she changed piping at the Stevenson’s, as she drove through the town as the sun set and as she laid her body down to bed.

Carmilla touched herself to Laura that night. Her orgasm burned through her as she remembered Laura on top of her.

She fell asleep smelling a hint of honeysuckle as cyan waves crashed behind her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and given kudos. I can't express how happy it makes me. Hopefully this chapter serves as some sort of thank you.


	4. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla calls Laura finally.

It took her four days to press the daunting green call button.

And when she did, it was only because Laf had invited Carmilla to tag along with them and Perry on a not-date. They had invited Perry to a modern art gallery opening and they didn’t want to go in it all alone. Carmilla could tell they were nervous and desperate to have a buffer. After much whining and bribing, Carmilla begrudgingly agreed to tag along.

LaFontaine had even tried buttering her up with, “You know so much more about the arts than I do, I need your expertise and wisdom!”.

It had obviously worked well as a technique because now the phone was making ominous dial tones in Carmilla’s left ear. Carmilla did not want to essentially be a third wheel to what would be a puke-worthy lovefest of a trip, so Carmilla called the only person she could think of. The only person she was even able to think of for the past few weeks.

Laf had laughed in Carmilla’s face when she told them what had happened that day and how she still hadn’t called Laura. Laf insisted she must be insane to make out with a girl but not have enough guts to make a silly phone call to her. Carmilla shut them up by mentioning how nervous they seemed to get every time the name Perry was brought up. They didn’t make fun of her after that, thankfully.

Carmilla made fun of herself enough for the two of them, it seemed. She had berated herself over and over at the ridiculous nature of this whole ordeal. She often found herself laughing out loud when she’d notice the way her heart would race as she remembered Laura’s hands traversing her body.

Carmilla became lost in that train of thought for a moment before the dial tone suddenly ceased and the receiver on the other end was being picked up.

“Hello?” An inquisitive voice chimed up, lighting fireworks off within Carmilla’s gut causing everything to go up in flames.

“Laura?” Carmilla asked back, knowing full well that the sweet voice on the other end was the girl in question.

“Carmilla! Hi!” The girl replied, “Hold on, let me go somewhere quieter.”

It was only then that Carmilla listened past Laura’s voice and heard the annoyingly loud noise of what she could only guess was a blaring television.

“Okay.” She replied to Laura and waited for a moment. Shuffles could be heard and a door was closed then the background noise seemed to fade.

“Hi, Carm. I’m happy you finally called.” Her voice was laced with something teetering on lust and gentleness.

“Now you have my number, you know, just in case.” Carmilla fumbled out, not sure where her mouth was taking the sentence as it created it. Carmilla sat herself down on her loveseat in her small apartment. Her heart fluttered when she heard the tone in Laura’s voice change.

“Just in case of what?” the girl asked, feigning curiosity and innocence even as her words oozed with sexual cadence.

Carmilla was tongue-tied as the words flowed from Laura’s mouth and into Carmilla’s ear.

“Just in case, you know, you need it for anything. Like pool stuff.” She was just glad she managed to get those words out, as lacking in charm as they were.

“Pool stuff, huh? What if I want to call you about _other_ things? Would that be okay, Carm?” Her voice sauntered. Carmilla didn’t know a voice could saunter but it did.

“Like what?” Carmilla managed to rasp out.

Carmilla was being lit on fire already and the call had only been going on for a solid minute. She was melting internally and physically into the couch.

“How about how much I’ve been thinking about my tongue in your mouth? Can we talk about that?”

“Yes,” Carmilla sighed out, “Whatever you want, Laura.”

And she meant it, whatever Laura wanted to talk about, wanted to do, Carmilla was more than willing. Carmilla couldn’t say no to the girl who had taken over her every thought, her every sense.

“I like hearing you say my name,” Laura said, “But I like it even better when you’re moaning it. Like on Tuesday.”

Carmilla suddenly realized that this wasn’t exactly going as she had planned but nevertheless, it was going very _well_. Different than expected, but she wasn’t complaining.

As her mind burned in the fire Laura lit inside her body, it forgot to reply. Filling the silence came Laura’s voice yet again, a whisper but not difficult for Carmilla to hear.

“Did you like Tuesday, Carmilla?”

“I liked it a lot.” She answered honestly. Her body wasn’t prepared for the next sentence that escaped Laura’s mouth.

“Did you like me being on top of you?”

Laura was relentless it seemed, and determined. She was set on making Carmilla into a babbling melted pile.

“I really did.” She replied. The burn in her stomach was traveling downward with every word uttered.

“Good, cause I like being on top of you. What are you doing right now?” Laura asked, her breath coming out a bit faster paced than it was at the beginning of the phone call.

“I’m sitting on my couch, talking to you.” Simply.

“So you’re not busy? Want to have some fun? I can tell you’re enjoying this. Tell me you’re enjoying this.” Carmilla thought maybe she heard the sound of a zipper in the background, but she wasn’t sure.

That was until she answered with a resounding and honest “I love this.”.

Laura moaned and Carmilla was sure that she was right in assuming this was becoming something more than a phone call very quickly.

“Mmm, Carmilla. I couldn’t stop thinking about what would have happened if you didn’t have to work.”

Carmilla’s cheeks were burning. The prospect that this girl she had barely spoken to, yet has seen in multitudes of undress, was attempting to have phone sex with her. It both frightened her and made her confidence grow. Not skipping a beat, she answered, her voice rougher than usual, giving away all Laura wanted to know.

“What did you want to happen?” Carmilla said this only after mustering up every ounce of confidence she could find in her.

It must have taken Laura by surprise because the answer didn’t come immediately. Carmilla could hear a hum as if she was thinking hard on a difficult question. Maybe she had crossed a line, she thought. A stupid thought because it was becoming very obvious that Laura had few of those.

“Carmilla, I wanted to have you withering under me, as you screamed my name.”

A bolt of warm electricity jolted through Carmilla and settled on her core. She suddenly felt hot and as if her clothes were a cage.

“I’m touching myself, Carm. Imagine me.” Laura demanded sensually, “What would you do to me if you were here?”

Carmilla enjoyed the challenge that Laura gave her. The challenge to push past her inhibitions and say exactly what she was thinking and feeling. It was a good change of pace in her life. Laura made her drown and breathe at the same time. Light on fire and freeze over.

“Laura…I’d-I’d do anything you asked me to. I’d touch you everywhere. Oh, god, how I’ve wanted to touch you.”

“Since when?”

“What?”

“When was the first time you wanted to touch me?”

“The moment I saw you.” Carmilla answered.

“Carmilla,” Laura slurred, “did you like seeing me and Danny?”

Carmilla finally had a name to put to the face. And the body and the chest and the moans.

“I wished I was her.”

“I knew you did. I could see it in your eyes. What did you like most? Was it the way I pounded into her? Or the way my fingers danced on her skin? Maybe it was knowing you shouldn’t be watching two young strangers have sex?” Laura was moaning now as she relived the experience in her own head. Carmilla’s jaw dropped, hearing it put so bluntly both concerned her and turned her on. She couldn’t help the wander of her other hand, the one not holding the phone to her face, downward, inching closer to where she wanted it the most.

She registered the absurdness of it all. Sitting on her small loveseat in her cramped apartment as she has phone sex with a girl she’s barely met as her hand slips into her own pants.

That notion flew out the window as her cold fingers made contact with her burning skin. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped out, into the receiver.

“Laura.” She gasped.

Laura breathed heavily in response.

“You like it don’t you,” Laura paused to let a ragged breath out, “being a naughty poolgirl?”

A gasp was heard, the origin unknown. Carmilla rubbed her clit and moaned out.

“Yes, only for you.” Carmilla’s inhibitions were nonexistent now and truth was spilling out of her gasping mouth.

“You like being _my_ naughty girl?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Say my name, Carmilla.”

“Laura, I like being your naughty girl. Only yours.”

Both girls fell into a mutual game of exchanging gasps, moans and sighs back and forth. Carmilla had her long fingers inside of herself, her mind imagining for the thousandth time what it would feel like if they were Laura’s. Laura’s hand was coaxing an orgasm from her sensitive and wanting clit.

Laura shattered first, her breath coming out in successive quick bursts. Carmilla could only do as much as imagine the way Laura’s body shook with her orgasm, how her back lifted up and her mouth hung open.

The mental image was enough to cause the fire within Carmilla’s stomach to consume and smother her. Her mind raced through flashes of Laura. From Laura’s hips to her fingertips. From the way the girl's fingers felt entwined in her hair to the way her teeth bit her bottom lip. It was enough to make her shutter and shutter she did, as she came down from the aftershocks of the orgasm.

Neither said anything as they both calmed down, their bodies spent. Exhaustion crept into Carmilla’s body. It had been a full day at work and here she was on a cramped couch. She made a mental note that the position she was lying in was terrible for her back.

“Wow.” Laura’s voice in her ear pulled her out of her thoughts. “So you’re my naughty girl, huh?”

Carmilla heard the smile come along with the accusation. The couch springs biting into her thigh jump-started Carmilla’s brain and she miraculously remembered why she even called the far too seductive eighteen-year-old.

“Laura, are you busy this Saturday?” she asked, still having slight difficulties regulating the way her chest rose and fell. She heard Laura chuckle heartedly and Carmilla felt her heartbeat speed up.

“Are you asking me out?” she asked, light teasing humor in the younger girl’s voice.

“Um, so yes and no, my friend invited this girl to go on a date with them but they don’t want to go alone so they want me to come with them but I don’t want to be their stupid third wheel so I thought maybe you’d come with me and-“ she rambled for what seemed like forever, feeling caught up in her own words, until Laura interrupted her.

“Carmilla, I’d love to come with you.” Carmilla noticed how all previous inflections of lust were gone and in their place was only a sweet, caring tone.

“Really? Okay. Cool.” Smooth, Carmilla, smooth.

“Text me info. Goodnight, Carmilla. I really enjoyed this.”

“Me too. Goodnight, Laura.” Carmilla managed to get out before Laura was pressing the end call button.

Gone was Laura’s voice but her presence was still there. It flowed through Carmilla like a radiant Sun, burning everything in its path. Carmilla welcomed it, not quenching it or pushing it down. She let herself feel the intensity.

She buttoned her pants back up and walked to her bed. Lying down on it, she put her phone above her face and typed out the text message to Laura that contained all the information.

**_Carmilla_ :** _Silas Modern Art Museum, I’ll pick you up at 5pm Saturday, sound okay?_

**_Laura:_ **_Sounds wonderful. Think of me._ _♡_

**_Carmilla:_** _Always._

She typed out the last message and stared at it for a moment before hitting send. She had thought of nothing other than Laura. It was beginning to get worrisome but by the way her heart and body reacted to Laura, it wasn’t worth fighting against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words! I appreciate the support and I'm always open to any constructive comments. Let me know what you love/hate or even what you'd like to see.


End file.
